


Lightning in the Darkness

by Wrallani_Nox (EchopeKallistee)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchopeKallistee/pseuds/Wrallani_Nox
Summary: The History of Wrallani, later known as Darth NoxThe beginning.... Up unto Ziost
Relationships: Andronikos Revel/Female Sith Inquisitor, Female Sith Inquisitor/Ashara Zavros, Talos Drellik/Female Sith Inquisitor
Kudos: 4





	Lightning in the Darkness

# Prologue – Brought to the dig site (Southern Korriban)

Wrallani’s group had been brought to the ruins of Sith’ari Ada’s capital under the supervision of members of the Imperial Reclamation Service. They were part of a larger group of slaves who had worked in other digs across the Empire. Wrallani had proven herself adept on other worlds in finding small relics that would later prove to be important – either in understanding how to enter tombs or in piecing together obscure Force rituals that the Sith Lords of the past used to create the wonders of the age before the coming of the Dark Jedi.

The Empire was currently in search of the rituals the ancient Sith Lords had used to create their Massassi Shock Troopers from the Massassi caste of Pureblood Sith. That caste was the ancient Warrior sub-species of the Sith species of Korriban before they had even left their birth-world for the world of Ziost that became their administrative capitol where Korriban was always the spiritual home of the Sith – species and Order both.

Wrallani, a platinum blonde Miraluka, adjusted the rag she had been given to wear over where her eyes would have been if she had been one of the other slave species. Her masters in the Reclamation Service were often asked why they used Miralukas for Sith Archeology, and it was only because of that her species “saw through the Force”, even if most of them had no other Force abilities. In her case, she had been used from childhood by the Reclamation Service for “seeing” Force-triggers on doors and using sensitive fingers to follow faint engravings to trace Ancient Sith writing in order to translate it into Basic.

That day, however, she was working with a new Overseer who wanted her small group to locate and open a lab that he only _suspected_ was in the vicinity in an attempt to find some of the Alchemical rituals that had been used to create Sith-spawn creatures – and potentially contribute to the forced “evolution” of the Massassi sub-species into the Shock Troopers that followed the great Sith Lords Tulak Hord, Marka Ragnos ,and Naga Sadow. He had been told, via holo, by his superiors that it was unlikely to be in that area of the ruins – because they had determined that area to be a residential area for craftspeople who made clothing and armor for the nobility. He had chosen to continue despite that due to his interpretation of carvings SHE had found earlier in the tenday.

She agreed with his superiors, but nobody was going to listen to _her_ anyway – she was a nothing, a grotthu. He assigned her and several others to a new building, intending them to open the door. The door was wedged shut with fallen stones and other debris and would be dangerous to unseal with such a small group. That danger was not important to her group’s Overseer, HE was only interested in his goal and ordered Kamlo, a Twi’lek to begin the work of shifting some of the larger rocks.

Kamlo, had been her mentor in the slave group since she had been a young child – just barely old enough to hold a trowel and brush – and because of his advanced age should have been given assistance instead of being told to begin alone. Before the overseer could tell her otherwise, Wrallani started moving rocks with him. She even did something that she always hid from the overseers and used her _mental_ strength to help lighten the stones. It was then that the overseer started to beat _Kamlo_ “because he had asked someone to do a task other than what they were assigned”. Wrallani couldn’t stand it anymore. It was as if a chain inside her, holding her back, had snapped. She screamed at the overseer to stop.

“Kamlo did not ask me to do something other than what you had assigned me to do! You were too lazy to assign me a task, so I assigned _myself_ the OBVIOUS task. These rocks are too large for only one of us younger members of this group to move alone – and you want Kamlo to move them alone! **_YOU ARE A FOOL!”_**

The human overseer’s face turned a brilliant shade of red, a shade almost as dark as one of the native Sith Purebloods of Korriban. He raised his electro-whip and lashed Wrallani’s back brutally. She had been beaten before for failures, but this was different. This was the overseer not CARING that his prize grotthu relic-finder might be injured. This was to not only teach HER, but the whole group a lesson. After he was finished, her back was covered only with strips of cloth from the tunic she had been issued. But he was not finished. He ordered her to be tied in a seated position to a broken pillar and stripped the tunic from Kamlo’s back as well.

From deep inside Wrallani, from deep inside Korriban itself, sparked a fountain of lightning, striking straight at the overseer, cooking him until there was no flesh left to hold the whip, and indeed until there were only ashes remaining. What Wrallani did not know was that in that moment she looked like an avenging goddess out of the racial memories of half of a dozen galactic species. Also, she did not know, as she collapsed from the aftershock of the rage and the energy pouring through her, that her life would change forever. What WAS determined once the other slaves in her group were interrogated by her now-dead overseer’s superiors was that such raw potential must not be wasted so she would be placed on a shuttle bound for the Sith Academy with a group of other Force-sensitive slaves from around the Empire. Now her life would TRULY begin….


End file.
